Stitched
by Dancingwiththesocks
Summary: Sometimes stitches mend more than teddy bears.
**A gift for Coffeefueledauthor as one of her drawings on tumblr inspired me to write this story!**

* * *

If he was quite honest with himself he had never fully understood what the role of Sadness was.

In the past she was overlooked or you could even say completely misjudged. However she had a quality that none of the others could even imagine let alone explain.

It had all started that very morning when Anger was yet again at his boiling point over missing out on something that could have been fun.

"You beanpole! Did you have to do that!" Anger yelled, his face right up close to the purple emotions who was heavily shaking at the impact of Anger's rage.

"It was very high up, did you want her to fall and potentially die!" Fear weakly replied, Anger's eyes seemed to darken in response.

"She wouldn't have fallen or died you nitwit!" Anger yelled back with twice the volume.

Fear sighed shakily. "How would you know? Safety and common sense aren't exactly your strongest points!" Fear shouted back, with a hint of confidence making Anger scowl.

On the other hand the three female emotions had mixed reactions towards the purple emotions sudden outburst of insults.

"He's never acted that way before" Disgust stated in a moody tone of voice.

"I hope Anger doesn't burn him" Sadness sighed in misery.

Joy shook her head hopelessly. "Guys stop whispering about him, I'm sure he won't do anything … too drastic" the yellow emotion trailed off awkwardly.

However Anger had heard their comments Turning his gaze to the female emotions he raised an eyebrow, signalling he had a plan which got them all worried, Sadness in particular.

The red emotion snapped his glare towards the purple emotion."Oh yeah?" Anger challenged before viciously adding "let's see if you find this scary eh!"

Before the others could react Anger had already stomped over to Fear's room, kicking his bedroom door open the red emotion violently tossed the purple emotions duvet cover and pillow off the bed as well as flipping the bed so it landed by its side. HIs grabbed the little battered teddy bear in his huge red hand as if to suffocate it by the force of his squeezing.

"Anger what are you doing!" Joy exclaimed in horror.

" He ruins everything and in case you're unaware Riley's nearly fifteen now, she shouldn't be scared of a minor height difference! He needs to be taught a lesson!" Anger growled out the teaching a lesson part ,treating it as a full on threat.

"Like what genius" Disgust interrupted.

Anger gave the green emotion and evil look before turning on Fear with the same smirk on his face, lifting up the teddy bear as if it was his prisoner.

"What ever you're going to do don't" Joy warned, her serious sentence ignored by the shorter emotion.

Anger's short stubby fingers clung on to the little teddy bears head, his other hand grabbing the body.

Fear's antennae sprung up like a lightening bolt from the realisation of what the red emotion was about to do. "A-Anger- p- please- d-don't, I'm b-begging you p-please no!" Fear stammered before wailing loudly.

Ignoring Fear's pleas the red emotion without another word despicably ripped the teddy apart, its head on the floor being forcefully stomped on as if it were Fear's soul. Dropping the other half of the bear Anger sniggered with the delight of victory.

"You asked for this string bean!" Anger snarled before stomping off, Disgust following closely behind him. Meanwhile Joy and Sadness stood in terror before joining Anger and Disgust. In the distance you could hear the three female emotions having a massive go at Anger for his unbelievably horrendous behavior.

On the other hand Fear was trembling like a leaf. For the first half and hour after the traumatizing incident the purple emotion stayed in his curled up position whimpering uncontrollably. When gathering up the courage to retrieve his teddy bear which was now snapped in half, tears aggressively formed in his eyes before spilling out as if they were waterfalls. Unable to stand looking at his mangled bear any longer Fear carefully threw the two bits of bear near his bedroom door, silently weeping throughout the whole afternoon.

When the day had finally come to an end Fear still hadn't moved from his shrinking position. However what had changed was that the purple emotions whimpering and silent tears had ceased, his breathing calmer along with the little snores that filled his room. Since that morning's terror Fear had seen no reason to come out to join the others, fearing the worst that could escalate if he was to be seen by his red enemy.

Instead he had fallen into a peaceful slumber, his head leaning against his lavender coloured wall as if it were a pillow. Little moans of fright escaping from his lips before the calm slumber was interrupted by a jolt as Fear unexpectedly woke up after mumbling something about the teddy bear. Waking up in a gasping sweat the purple emotion quickly got up on his feet before realising it was in the middle of the night.

Sighing in remorse Fear rubbed his sore red eyes. Looking around his room he was greeted to the shadowing darkness that filled the atmosphere, leaving only a little ray of light coming from a very tiny fraction of his bedroom door which had been opened.

Scratching the top of his oddly shaped head Fear wondered if Anger had come back to cause more havoc, that thought alone sent a horrifically distressing shiver down his spine. His breathing slightly heavier than before the scrawny emotion desperately tried to calm himself down and with doing so he reached his target just after a few minutes.

The mystery of how his bedroom door had been opened a tiny bit was all too much for him to leave aside. Instead of hiding like the coward he usually was he silently crept out of his room, leading him to the darkened headquarters with the console untouched since that previous afternoon.

Suddenly out of nowhere Fear was shaken out of his thoughts when he could hear faint humming in the distance. As he walked closer the humming gradually became louder until he figured out where it was coming from. Walking quietly over to the pink sofa the purple emotion was more than startled by what he found.

At first he was frightened by the long shadow that was glaring against the wall. When he got the courage to walk a bit closer towards the shadow a strange blue glow shone from the bottom of the pink sofa. Although it wasn't as bright as Joy's golden almost blinding yellow glow he could sense that the glow belonged to a Sadness the one and only emotion that sprung to mind.

Deciding to sneak another peek at what was going on the purple emotion raised his head against the corner of the sofa, only managing to see the short dark blue hair belonging to the teardrop before losing his grip causing him to fall off from where he was hanging on to and collapsing in a heap.

"What are you doing?" Said the gentle voice that belonged to Sadness who was stood in front of the purple heap of an emotion, before kindly giving out her hand and helping him back up on to his feet.

Letting go of the blue emotions hand Fear brushed himself off from all the dirt. Unable to even squeak out one word the purple emotion just stood there , not bothering to explain himself.

However he was soon given a shock when he saw his teddy bear that had been ripped into two. He looked up at the teardrop who had a needle in one hand, his now fixed light brown teddy bear in the other. Fear's eyes widened at the realisation which didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh… I was going to give it back to you… I just wanted to fix it" Sadness stammered, shame entering her facial expression.

Taking his time to fully absorb what the blue emotion had told him he gently grabbed her shoulder before whispering out "hey don't be ashamed I'm actually very.. grateful" Fear replied starting to stammer himself, causing the horrible feeling of being hopelessly wimpy come back to bite him on the behind.

His comment soon made the blue emotion smile a little. She softly handed Fear his teddy bear which looked as good as new, particularly impressed with how she made it look as if it had never been ripped in the first place he blurted out the question of "why did you fix him for me?"

Fear automatically cringed the moment he let it out.

On the other hand Sadness's facial expression remained friendly. More than happy to answer his question Sadness responded with "I fixed him because I knew what Anger had done hadn't only ripped the bear apart."

At that moment the purple emotion could have sworn his heart had skipped a beat from her pure honesty. A sudden feeling of guilt entered his conscious, he had never once considered Sadness to have such a high ability of being so understanding towards others especially as he was the emotion to be considered as withdrawn from the rest. To his amazement she wasn't pushy like Joy, insulting like Disgust or cruel like Anger. It totally stunned him that despite their differences in the early days Sadness had given up her own time to fix yet again another one of his problems without fuss or complaints. This was something that was a truly incredible trait to have, even better than being happy or dare he say it safe all the time.

"Are you ok?" Sadness asked with concern. The purple emotion gawped at her before breaking out of his shell to reply.

"Yes yes I'm fine" Fear choked up, tears flowing down his eyes with the uncontrollable pleasure of the grateful feelings he had towards the blue emotion.

Sadness embraced the purple emotion into a light hearted hug before kindly letting go and asking him if he felt better.

"Yeah I really do" Fear whispered in response, a full beam spreading across his face.

"Okay I guess you should go back to sleep, you need plenty of rest for tomorrow" Sadness informed him.

Fear giggled sheepishly, "Yeah I guess I should, sleep deprivation is the last thing I need" was his last sentence before a sudden thought leaped into his mind.

"Why Don't I take over your dream duties tonight as a thankyou" Fear offered, surprising the blue emotion.

"Don't you hate dream duty?" Sadness questioned with confusion.

"Yes I usually do but tonight I think I can deal with it especially after what you have done for me and for Riley, you deserve a reward" Fear said, pulling off a confident smile.

Sadness smiled before adding "to me kindness is its own reward."

Fear let out a full on grin to cover up the fact that no words could say how he felt during this moment in time.

"What's the bear's name?" Sadness asked shyly , noticing that Fear had got hold of her blue hand.

"It's Freddie" Fear replied before waving goodbye to the blue emotion who he escorted to her bedroom.

Walking over to the console and sitting himself down on the chair near the console Fear let out a deep breath of relief. Clutching the bear close to his chest he thought to himself, _sometimes stitches don't just mend teddy bears._

Having made himself a cup of herbal tea Fear leaned back on his chair while looking up at the ceiling. For the first time in years his nerves were kept under control, eager for the next day to come around the corner along with what it may bring.


End file.
